Sands of Time
by Meithne
Summary: Set during the life of Ahkmenrah, his childhood is explored, up until his death.


To write this story, I am using the internet, and some of my childhood books to find facts and information. So, there might be disturbing content in the later chapters due to the facts that I have found. But mostly interesting ones shall be intertwined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Night at the Museum. Only characters that aren't in the movie, I own.

Chapter One: Education

The harvest hadn't been a good one. With so little rainfall- which was highly unusual for this time of the year- for this past growing season, the Nile didn't flood, leading to no rich, silt deposits on the lands of the farmers. The crops of wheat, barley, figs, and various other crops were few. With the scarcity, many people were left with little to provide for their families. The cries of starved, dying toddlers and the lowing of equally starved cattle were heard throughout the farms and the city.

The male-child hardly paid attention to the sounds. Rather, he was interested in the wooden feline his mother was entertaining him with. The cat had a basic shape to it- it couldn't decide whether it was the basic house cat, or one of the great felines that had been given to the Pharaoh as a gift. One of the cats paws had not been carved out of the same block of wood as the rest of it had been. One paw in the front was loose, a fibrous string attaching it through the inside of the cat. At the other side of the cat, the fiber connected to the tail, also carved of a separate piece of wood. Every time the paw was moved, the tail wagged with it. At the age of five, the boy was easily amused. Next to him, the wet nurse had just finished feeding a female child, an adorable little girl, who was just entering her third year of life, soon to be weaned. This child also watched the feline with amusement.

The boys' mother made the cat wag its tail, before suddenly stopping. The cat was poised, waiting to strike its prey. Slowly it crept, closer, closer-

The two children shrieked with giggles as the cat pounced onto the boy.

"Once more, mother!"

Queen Aloli, first wife of the Great Pharaoh Kambythet, and his favorite. She was a pretty woman, her large eyes heavily lined with kohl to protect it from the sun. Although she had born him only three children in her life, it was two of these children that he adored the most.

The queen shook her head gently.

"No, Ahkmenrah. Badru shall be here to teach you writing."

Ahkmenrah made no face; such a trait was far below a child of his age, he had concluded. However, he allowed an audible sigh to escape his lips. Badru had to be one of his least favorite people. With his monotone voice and his ramblings, the boy found it hard to learn anything under the man's supervision. It was the boys first year of schooling; he was still adjusting to the sudden shift from freedom of roaming and playing to staying in one place for long periods of time.

"Come now; I expect that Badru shall be arriving shortly."

Queen Aloli stood up from her position on the floor, Ahkmenrah following suit. The wet nurse, Tale, stayed where she was. The girl child, Amisi, was to be entertained by Tale for now. Later she would join her other siblings from their own respective mothers.

Ahkmenrah followed his mother from the roof to the inside of the palace. The walls carried the intricate designs of hieroglyphics, each section telling stories of the past rulers, of the gods and goddesses they worshipped, even the sexual creation [1] of the land. Ahkmenrah didn't understand what the symbols themselves represented, but understood which area represented what story. Donkor, a tutor in literature, had shown Ahkmenrah the different represented stories. Soon enough Ahkmenrah would be taught in the Books of Instruction [2] when he learned most of the symbols.

When the boy entered the courtyard, his eyes fell onto Kesi- 'born to a troubled father.' A girl of her namesake. Her father had been a man who had no skills of any trade whatsoever. Eventually she was sold off into slavery, and finally ended up at the palace. She was quiet, diligent for a twelve year old, and eager to please and obey. Her belly, Ahkmenrah noted, was nearly as round as a full moon. She had the task of picking through the few grapes for the rotten ones- easy, so not to stress her in her current state- so that the wine would be of good quality for the upcoming years. Ahkmenrah also saw that Kesi appeared to be unwell, sickly looking and very thin.

Queen Aloli stopped where the courtyard came in front of the throne room. Ahkmenrah followed suit. Badru, a wizened old man, was talking with his father, who was looking very concerned. Next to him stood Kahmunrah, the look on his face gave the appearance of disinterest. His eyes, however, gave off a vibe, one that often gave the youngster a strange feeling whenever he was with Kahmunrah, almost like fear. They were currently trained on Kesi. As he watched her, his face slowly turned into a sneer of disgust and loathing.

At the age of eighteen years, Kahmunrah had yet to be named the next pharaoh, and take a wife as his consort. Something that was very uncommon. Traditionally, it was the eldest son who would become the next ruler of the land. Yet the Pharaoh Kambythet seemed hesitant in naming Kahmunrah, the eldest of all his children, as the next ruler.

Badru left the pharaoh, and headed to where he was to teach the pharaoh's child. Aloli herself left as well.

"Ahkmenrah."

It wasn't a statement which Kambythet said; it was an order.

Immediately the boy went to his father. Ahkmenrah peered nervously up at his father, who looked at his son.

"Badru tells me that you are struggling with your studies. Is that true?"

Ahkmenrah slowly nodded, breaking eye contact as he looked to the floor. From behind their father, Kahmunrah gave a smirk as he fixed his eyes on his brother. Ahkmenrah shivered as he felt his brothers gaze.

"And why is that?"

The Pharaoh sounded cold, something that was uncommon. Ahkmenrah decided to answer him as truthfully as he could.

"Father, it's the way he talks."

Kahmunrah cocked an eyebrow, and the Pharaoh appeared confused. Ahkmenrah continued on.

"It sounds like the wind blowing through the sand, when the wind is gentle. It makes me sleepy."

Kambythet gave a short laugh. The ice was broken. Kahmunrah said nothing. His face held no expression.

"I understand where you are coming from. When your brother was your age, and when I certainly first started, it was the same thing. When you better your writing skills, it does get better. I promise."

Ahkmenrah gave a sigh of relief. His father gently ushered the boy away, reminding him of his studies.

Ahkmenrah could still feel the gaze of Kahmunrah on him…

***

Ahkmenrah found himself almost bored to tears, his hand smarting. Badru corrected every little thing that was wrong, and had hit his hand a few times with a reed cane. Currently the old man- almost forty-five years old, amazingly enough- was rambling on about something or other, as per normal.

"… and you're always in a rush, Haji."

"Badru?"

"You never give the women time to get excited. It's not supposed to be like that. It's about sharing pleasure. Here, I'll give you some advice…"

Ahkmenrah said nothing. He was too shocked, and disturbed, to say anything.

***

Yeah, so this is the first chapter. The story's going to be rather… descriptive, shall we say? The speech will be fairly formal; Ahkmenrah _was _pretty formal in the first movie, the way he spoke. It probably won't always be formal, though. First chapter is used to introduce characters. Original ones are still in the process of developing and such.

Took me about two nights. About three hours each night, doing research and stuff.

[1] According to one source I found, the creation of the first two gods, Shu and Tefnut, were created when the creator, Amun-Ra, masturbated to give birth to them. Shu and Tefnut would come to create the world as we know it. It took seven days to create the world, apparently.

[2] The Books of Instruction were exactly that. They instructed the boys of royal, scribal, or noble descent in ways of the world, rituals, virtues, et cetra.

Anywho… read and review.


End file.
